Draco's Companion
by FoundersChild1
Summary: What if Harry Potter was abused but was found by none other than Lucius Malfoy, who decides to take him in and adopt him. What will his life be like being brought up by the Malfoys? Draco/Harry slash


Title: Draco's Companion

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world

A/N: I adopted this fiction from FanoraJane I hope I can do as good of a job as she did. Slash DM/HP

Hpdmhpdmhpdm– scene break

Chapter one- A new toy

A special Thanks to my AMAZING beta Hikari Ice Angel!

**Draco's Companion:**

Harry Potter was an excited and extremely shy five-year old. His aunt and uncle never took him on their family vacations. No, he was instead left with either Aunt Marge, who wasn't even his aunt by blood, or Mrs. Figg. She seemed like a nice enough lady, but the house smelt like cats and she gave him cake that tasted like it was as old as he himself was. However, this family holiday, the Dursleys couldn't get Aunt Marge, or Mrs. Figg to take him in as they both had unfortunate accidents so they had no choice but to take him to the seashore with them. Needless to say, none of the Dursleys were very pleased with this arrangement.

Guidelines were set, and Harry was more miserable than usually. Harry didn't get much time to go to water/theme parks, eat out in restaurants, or go shopping with his remaining family. Even if he had the time he wasn't allowed, as freaks weren't meant to do things like that (or even have fun at all), Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon happily reminded him when they had a chance to (was quite often) and Dudley took joy in telling Harry how much fun it had been and that he couldn't have gone as no one wanted him to, and a weirdo like him wouldn't be welcome. He was to stay in the apartment for the duration of the holiday, and cook food for when they returned. What the Dursleys didn't know was that Harry would sneak out of the flat and go to the beach, where he would walk along the seashore. Sometimes he'd lose track of time and have to rush of home. A few times he never made it home before the Dursleys. He'd get quite a beating.

Harry, who was asleep, yawned and stretched, dreaming that someone would take him away. In his dream there was a boy aged around fifteen with blonde hair, and misty grey-blue eyes. These eyes were the colour of the sky after a storm, Harry thought absently. The blonde boy looked down at a boy who he had his arms wrapped around. The other boy had long, dark, jet black hair and emerald green eyes, and was smaller and skinnier than the other. He watched in awe as the blonde whispered "Mine," and kissed the nape of his neck.

Harry woke up rather suddenly without any memory of the mysterious dream, shook his head, got out of bed and walked to the window to pull the curtains back. It was a bright and sunny morning.

"Boy, get off your lazy good for nothing bottom and make breakfast," his aunt screeched, rapping at his door with her fist. Harry sighed and got dressed.

Harry ran down the stairs silently, then opened the door and entered the kitchen.

Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley were sitting at the table. Vernon, as per usual, was reading the newspaper and muttering things like "preposterous," and "Rebel kids, why my Dudley isn't that bad," while Petunia flicked through a magazine telling her husband who was going out with who. Dudley had a Game Boy clutched tightly in his fat fingers, and was shouting obscenities when he didn't win. They all looked up, and glared at Harry. The green-eyed boy always felt little. and worthless when they glared at him, called him names, and especially when they hit him. Harry couldn't understand what he was doing wrong. 'Why don't they love me?' Harry often asked himself.

"Get on with the food Potter," Vernon said rather loudly. Harry bit his bottom lip anxiously as he lowered his head.

"Yes sir," Harry whispered, his lip now trembling as he dragged a chair from the table and placed it near the fridge so he could open it up. He got out the eggs, bacon, and butter and began to cook breakfast.

After making the large amount of food, he was nursing the burns he got from frying the bacon and pouring the tea. Once he poured cold water on his arm, he grabbed his porridge and ate it as if he hadn't eaten in two days, which, of course, was the truth.

When he had come back to the hotel late from the beach, he was hit many times with various objects - a belt, fists, whips, you name it. They kept beating him until he lost consciousness and the boy was locked in his room for two days, with no food, and was only let out to go to the toilet occasionally. At long last. the Dursleys were leaving for their day out.

"I want the apartment cleaned from top to bottom with dinner on the table for when we come back. I am locking the door so you can not escape again. Is that clear boy?" Vernon roared out loud. When Harry didn't answer he pushed the small boy against the wall.

"I said is that clear?" he shouted and Harry gulped.

"Yes," Harry choked out, as Vernon's hand twitched dangerously towards his throat and his face went an odd shade of purple, before he clenched his hands together and punched the dark-haired boy in the stomach.

"Yes what?" Vernon asked, with a mad glint in his eyes as they narrowed. His uncle kind of reminded him of an evil person he dreamed of with red eyes and a pale face. The man in his dream was often laughing and had a green light surrounding him.

"Yes sir," Harry whimpered. This must have pleased the man as he nodded and left, locking the apartment door behind himself and his family. Harry got up from the ground and began the tedious task of tidying the house up and prepared food to make later.

After that Harry looked at the front door and sighed wistfully. To his surprise, it opened. Harry stepped out, and, noticing that there was no one there, the five-year old boy shrugged his shoulders and walked away from the apartment.

Harry watched the ocean clash with the sandy earth that was the beach; he could hear the seagulls begging for food. Not paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into someone and experienced the feeling of falling. He closed his eyes expecting to feel the floor but instead he landed on something soft. Harry found out when he opened his eyes that the soft thing was a person and on closer inspection was a boy about his age. The boy had the palest hair and skin that he had ever seen. The boy had the most stunning cloudy blue-grey eyes the colour of the sky after a storm. They made Harry frustrated slightly as he felt the stirring of recognition before it disappeared.

"What are you doing here? Muggles shouldn't be able to get through the wards," the blonde boy demanded of him. Harry was instantly reminded of his cousin Dudley, but he threw that thought out of his mind for questions.

"What are Muggles? And what is a ward?" Harry asked, his eyes shining bright.

"Never mind, I was bored anyway. You will play with me. I'm Draco," the pale boy said, offering a hand out to him. Harry felt disappointed that he didn't have his questions answered.

"I'm Harry," The smaller of the two whispered quietly, but he did not shake the boy's hand, the other boy gave him an odd look, one that Harry couldn't figure out.

"Do you want to play Hogwarts express? We have to guide the train safely to this castle," Draco told him as he pointed to the train and then to the castle on the ground two hundred yards away from the red steam engine. The two boys played for hours and hours until a tall man with long blonde hair, the same shade as Draco's, came out of nowhere and walked over to them. He had a stick with him, and it was pointed at Harry. Draco who had become attached to Harry in the hours they'd spent playing the game, looked horrified at his father, and pulled Harry behind him. Before Draco's father, Lucius, could demand an explanation for Harry's presence, Draco looked up at his father with irresistibly cute puppy dog eyes.

"Please father, can I have this muggle? I want him more than a new broom, and I promise to take care of him, please!" the blonde begged. Lucius, who had never been able to refuse his son anything yet, caved under the passion in his young son's beautiful grey-blue eyes.

"Very well, you may keep him. What is your name boy?" Lucius Malfoy snapped looking at the green-eyed Muggle, but regretted it instantly when, right then in front of his eyes, the boy became shivery and curled himself into a ball.

"Harry Potter, sir" the boy replied, and Lucius' eyes widened before narrowing.

"Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, oh dad can't we keep him, you did say we could," Draco said excitedly, while Harry looked at them confused at what was going on, and why they were shocked at his name. He was nothing but a worthless freak and they spoke with such awe, and excitement as if he were a spectacle. He never liked having much attention focused on him.

Draco walked up to Harry searching for his hand, and clasping it in his own. Harry tried to back away, but Draco began dragging him towards the older man, speaking a mile per minute.

"You'll sleep in my bed, and we can play with my toys, and I won't share you with anyone, and you'll be my best friend…"

The long-haired man picked the two boys up, and paid extra attention to the way the dark-haired boy was acting. 'This isn't normal for a five-year old boy. He's scared of physical contact but tries to hide it. Children aren't meant to do that,' he thought. He closed his eyes, and imagined his house. He heard the boy make a noise of fright as they were lifted from the ground. and the surroundings began spinning around them. Just as quickly as it had started, it had finished. Harry opened his eyes to see a big castle made of stone, and with loads of land surrounding it.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Harry!" Draco screamed out, and jumped out of his father's arms with Harry in tow. Draco was running towards the house with the short boy. Lucius followed behind them, thinking 'Narcissa and I have a lot to discuss,' as he entered the house.

"Mum, Mum, Harry Potter is going to live with us! Dad said I could keep him and I found him on a beach!" Draco screeched. Lucius smiled slightly when he heard a plate smash, followed by, "What was that sweetie?"

Lucius entered the dining room; his wife looked at him with a question of "is this true" in her eyes, and Lucius nodded. She looked shocked, but composed herself and smiled at the little boy next to her son.

"Hello there Harry, my name is Narcissa; over there is Lucius. Shall we have tea?" she asked, and, for the second time that day she was shocked as Harry walked into the kitchen. and got out food.

When he was about to put something in the stove, Narcissa snapped back to reality.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked, worried about his behaviour.

"I'm making tea, you wanted some," Harry whispered quietly looking down at his feet.

"No honey, we have house elves to make food for us, you needn't do it," she said. She made movements to embrace him, but he shied away from her touch.

"Draco, why don't you take Harry, and play while I talk to your father?" Narcissa requested lovingly. Draco smiled, and took Harry from the room. The blonde haired woman looked at her husband, waiting for an explanation.

"He was in the beach area where we put wards in for Draco. He was on his own, and Draco wanted him." Lucius said as if that explained everything.

"When are you going to learn how to say no to him? He will become spoiled if you don't do it. Why was Harry acting strangely? What about the Dark Lord, will you hand Harry over to him if he returns?" Narcissa asked giving him a glare. Lucius shook his head.

"No Narcissa I can't. I can't give him to that mad man. From now on, I am no longer in his service," Lucius told her.

"People don't change ideals like that Luc, what has made you change if it is true?" she asked of him.

"I think he has been abused 'Cissa, look at the way he acts. The reason is that the ideals the Dark Lord presented were once worth fighting for, but now, no, and I don't want to die and leave you, Draco, and now Harry!" the long-haired man said.

"People will say things, how will we secure Harry? We are not of relation. They'll just send him back to those damned muggles!" Narcissa shouted at him.

"I will pay Fudge off; the coot always needs more money and needs me in his social circle. Dumbledore won't be able to override the Minister." Lucius replied smiling at his plan.

Later that night when the boys were in bed, Draco had Harry in his arms and was nuzzling his neck.

"You'll stay with me forever, and never leave me." The soft-spoken words were forceful, but gentle, meant to reassure the smaller boy.

"Don't I have to go back to my Aunt and Uncle?" Harry asked, because he didn't want to go back there. and hoped he could stay with Draco and his parents.

"No, you heard mum, you're not going back. You're mine now, Harry" and with that Draco fell asleep. Harry smiled a small smile, and followed him into the land of dreams.

Once again, he had the same puzzling dream and didn't remember, but he woke up feeling peaceful, protected, and loved. He could only remember a brief flicker of memory from the last time he had felt like that, when he was an infant.

He decided that he rather enjoyed the feeling.

Hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm

"He had bruises, burns, welts and belt marks on him Luc! He was saying he had to go back to the Dursleys, that they would be angry and I know he was about to say beat him. He's five for Merlin's sake! How could someone do that to a child Luc? I will kill them." Narcissa hissed in dismay and anger, while the tall man gathered his wife into his arms.

"I don't know love," he whispered. Lucius then gave her a kiss goodnight, and hurried to his study. He got out some parchment, and a quill and started writing.

_Dear Cornelius Fudge- Minister of magic_

_Good evening, Minister. I hope you are well and that all things in your office are satisfactory._

_Something of importance happened today, just hours ago. I believe that it would be best if I would explain what this is about. _

_I was picking my son, Draco, up from the beach. I realized that he was not alone, and there was a little boy, smaller than Draco, with him. When asked his name, he replied with Harry Potter. He seemed to have little to no clue as to why my son sounded excited at this news, but it was the Boy-Who-Lived, no doubt, as the scar was apparent on his forehead._

_Draco, in the few hours he knew the boy, was already rather attached to him. I brought Harry back to Malfoy Manor for a visit, as he seemed interested in where Draco lived. _

_However, his behaviour suggests that he was abused by the hands of his muggle relations. He shies away from most physical touch, even the most casual, freezes at certain words or sentences, and bears marks on his flesh of blatant abuse, including welts, bruises, burns, and belt marks._

_My wife simply could not stand for it, and insisted that the boy live with us. _

_First thing tomorrow morning, my wife will be taking him to Poppy Pomfrey, the Hogwarts medi-witch, to be healed up as well as is possible. After this, Narcissa, Draco, and I will be taking him shopping for clothes and any other things he may desire._

_Enclosed, you will find a notice from Gringotts that three million galleons have been deposited into your personal vault, number 1398, from the Malfoys, as an early birthday present. I'll invite you over to dinner with my family sometime soon._

_Thank you for your time, Minister Fudge._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy- Lord of Malfoy Manor_

-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: So what do you think? Have I done an okay job? Please review if you wish for me to continue… tell me your thoughts and so on.

Founderschild


End file.
